


Test #724

by Red of Time (Lenaleexorcist)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Development, Drama, Friendship, Humanstuck, Intentionally Vauge, Multi, Original Character-centric, POV Third Person Limited, SGRUB, bootlegged SBURB, classpects, fansession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaleexorcist/pseuds/Red%20of%20Time
Summary: Six children. Five lands. Four rulers. Three moons. Two rings. One ending.Seven Lies.(7:21 AM, 3/20/17) Unknown Number: I still don't get it, why are you guys being allowed to play?(7:21 AM, 3/20/17) Unknown Number: I know you think of yourself as a “high tech, elite hacker”, but the fact remains.(7:22 AM, 3/20/17) Unknown Number: If the game didn’t want you to play, you wouldn’t be playing. You’d probably already be dead.(6:29 PM, 3/21/17) Unknown Number: I think the game is using you. Or us. I think the game is using all of us.





	Test #724

In a dark room, a figure slept. Although the figure was silent, the room was not. The dull roar of traffic and other city noises could be heard through the closed window, and the air was stirred by a decrepit old fan pointing its face throughout the room, the white noise it provided helping ever so slightly to take the edge off of the traffic. Through the door, the midnight news leaked through, carrying an edge of horror. Underneath the usual currents of noise, however, was a quiet, heavy hum.  
An absolutely ancient desktop computer was working hard, trying to do something designed for computers with several times its processing power, only succeeding due to several recent modifications that were clearly for this exact purpose.  
A cracked old smartphone light up, showing the date and time to be March 22nd, 2:14 AM. Several notifications were on the screen, the most recent of which was from someone nicknamed “The Mom”.  
(2:14) The Mom: Hey are you OK? I was watching the news and they mentioned your town was going to...  
(10:08) Backstabber: nvm i got it  
(9:56) Backstabber: can you get mr baby to unblock me? It’s a hard-block this time and i need him to like not...  
(8:41) Why do i like this kid again?: The others have already started their chain and we have to wait on you.  
(8:40) Why do i like this kid again?: Please tell me you aren’t downloading the game on that dinosaur of...  
The screen stayed lit for a few seconds before falling dark again. The room was left undisturbed for several hours more.

 

In a bright room, a figure was sitting in bed. Although the figure was awed into silence, the room was used to it and was not. Bells and happy chatter could be heard through the open window, and an inviting breeze drifted through the room, carrying the noise further.  
Celebratory cheers swelled from the streets, “The Maid has awakened,” they cry, “the Maid is awake!”  
Transfixed, the figure gets out of the ever-so-comfy bed and creeps towards the window. They stop when they get there, drinking in the golden streets and joyous cheers. Small white creatures were openly dancing in the road, holding newspapers and hugging. To their left, was a golden tower pointing towards the heavens, or more accurately, a single cloud.  
Something was... in it? It was like someone got a projector and pointed it at a cloud, except scarily high definition.  
It showed a girl, standing calm in a violent thunderstorm despite a twister getting dangerously close, glaring up at a tower so tall that it went off the cloud.  
The scene changed, it was almost too dark to tell what was going on. But the transfixed figure could see a boy, collapsed on the ground, unmoving, uncaring. Blending into the pit of self-loathing.  
Even harder to see, though, almost completely blending in, was a figure in dark green next to the boy. They reached out to touch him and the cloud dispersed.  
The Figure somehow felt that that was very very important for some reason, but before they could ponder further, there was a loud shriek, and they shot up from bed, heart pounding.  
It was a weather alert, no going outside due to extreme weather conditions.  
Below that, were some text messages that The Figure only glanced at before fixating on the most recent one, unlocking the phone to read the whole thing.  
Text Log: Why do i like this kid again?  
(8:40 PM, 3/21/17) Please tell me you aren’t downloading the game on that dinosaur of a computer.  
The others have already started their chain and we have to wait on you.  
(7:22 AM, Today) It should be ready to play now, let me know when you wake up.  
Well, someone was excited to play the game, even if they tried to hide it.  
Grinning, Jo hopped out of bed, knowing full well they were just as excited to play as Mx. Grumpy Butt, because SGRUB looked awesome!


End file.
